The OC My Way
by evilperson85
Summary: rated just bc i might curse a lot and i don't want anyone to learn new words! Check it out and PLEASE do not review it if you have nothing good to say. I'm not the best writer, but I do think fanfiction is fun!
1. Chapter One

Summary: Seth and Anna are going out. Summer tries to be cool about it, or so she pretends. Olivier is in jail. Luke is changed and is a good friend to everybody. Summer is fed up with Seth and Anna, but little does she know, Seth's been thinking about her too.  
  
Marissa knocked at Summer's bedroom door. "Hey, Sum, open up. It's me."  
Her best friend opened the door a minute later and smiled. Her black hair was messy, not like Summer would usually have it. She looked like she just got out of bed. "Oh, hey, Coop!" Summer jumped back onto her bed and waited for Marissa to talk.  
"Sum, are you okay? You don't look so good." Marissa sat down upon her friend's bed and smiled.  
"No, I'm fine. Why?" Her eyes widened. "Am I like gross looking or something?"  
Marissa laughed. "No! You look as if you just got out of bed."  
"Well, I did."  
"Sum, it's like 4:30, you should be dressed already."  
"For what? It's not like anyone's gonna see me, except for you. I mean, it's not like Cohen's gonna see me like this."  
Marissa smirked. "I knew it. I knew it!"  
"What?"  
"Sum, admit it. You're still not over Seth."  
Summer sighed and lay down on her bed. "I know."  
"C'mon, Sum. You can't stay like this forever. You've got to get over it."  
Tears ran down Summer's face and she sat up, a pillow between her arms and her lap. She squeezed it tightly. "It's just that whenever I see them together, I can't help but think 'that should be me.'" She paused. "Oh, shit. I can't believe this is happening! Ah!" She shrieked and hid her face under the pillow. "I'm actually missing Seth Cohen! Seth Cohen!"  
  
"Hey, man!" Seth walked into the pool house where Ryan sat, playing video games.  
He looked up. "Hey."  
"C'mon! Lighten up!"  
"Oh, yeah? Why?"  
"Do you know what today is?"  
"No."  
"Today is the day that Anna and I are going to the mall! Like on a date, man. What should I wear?"  
Ryan laughed. "The mall? Isn't that a girl kind of thing to do?"  
"Well, she's the girl and she made the decision. But, this is a date and I need to know if this blue shirt is better than the red."  
Ryan laughed again. "Man, you do sound like a girl."  
"Answer my question!"  
"Blue."  
  
The doorbell rang twice and Seth ran to it. "I'll get it! I'll get it!"  
Ryan rolled his eyes and turned back to Marissa. "He and Anna are going to the mall and he's really excited for this date."  
Marissa giggled, but then she looked more serious. "I just came from Summer's and she is really missing Seth."  
"Still? He and Anna have been going out for like almost a month! I thought she would have found someone else by now."  
She shrugged. "That's what I thought, too."  
Meanwhile, Seth checked himself in the mirror and finally opened the door. He had a wide grin on his face, but it disappeared soon enough. "Oh. Hi, Summer." 


	2. Chapter Two

Seth led Summer into the house and Ryan and Marissa rushed into the foyer. "Summer- ah- Why are you here?"  
Summer scowled at him. "I came to see Marissa. Coop, I finally decided that I would get out of the house and have some fun!"  
Marissa smiled.  
"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Seth took Ryan by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "Okay, this totally messes up everything!" He paced back and forth. "Ryan, buddy, you've got to help me get rid of her!"  
"Seth, I know she'll be a distraction for you and Anna, but you two are getting out of the house and we're staying home. Remember?"  
"So?"  
"If she wants to be with Marissa, then she'll be with us at home. Chill out!"  
Seth laughed. "Oh that's right. That's good, that's good." He poured himself a glass of water and Ryan left the kitchen.  
Summer was sitting down on a couch and Marissa sat next to her. She turned and smiled at her boyfriend before turning back to her freaked out friend.  
"Shit! Shit!" Summer exclaimed. "They're going on a date and here I am being the third wheel as usual with you two!"  
"Well, what did you expect would happen?" Marissa asked.  
"I don't know. Some crazy idea that Anna wouldn't come over and I would get back together with Cohen. But- Oh, the hell with it! I don't care." She threw a pillow to the other end of the couch.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't go breaking the furniture!" Seth entered the room and stood next to Ryan.  
She glared at him. "Uh, not funny, Cohen! And it's a pillow, there's a difference."  
Seth mouthed the word "ouch" to Ryan and he smiled.  
The doorbell rang.  
"I am so getting that one." Seth ran to the door.  
"Huh. Talk about whipped," Summer said.  
He opened it. "Oh. Hey, Granps! Hey, Julie!" He let them enter the house.  
"Is your mother here?"  
"Why, yes, she is. Mom!"  
Kirsten walked into the foyer a few minutes later. "Hello." The three left the room and Seth walked back to his friends and sighed.  
A sharp ringing tone of a cell phone filled the silence of the room and Seth took his cell phone out of his pocket. "It's Anna. Hello?"  
"Hey, Seth. I'm so sorry. I can't come today."  
"Why?"  
"My mom's friend died and I don't think I should be out celebrating for awhile. Sorry again."  
"Why shouldn't you?"  
"Seth!"  
"Fine, fine. See at school."  
"See you."  
He put the phone back in his pocket and sighed. "She's not coming."  
Summer sat up and smiled. "Say that again?"  
"She is not coming." 


	3. Chapter Three

Summer grinned. "So maybe things are turning out how I want them," she muttered to Marissa.  
Ryan looked at Summer and then at Seth. "Well, Seth, Marissa and I might need you out of the room, so if you could please take Summer with you?" He winked at Summer and she smiled.  
Seth groaned. "As you wish. Let's go." He then led Summer upstairs where the two headed for his room.  
Marissa laughed. "That was very nice of you to do that for a friend in need."  
"I know."  
  
Summer sat down on Seth's bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
"So, what do you wanna do?" Seth was standing by the door, looking everywhere but at Summer.  
She shrugged. "I don't know."  
"Well, then, would you mind if I grab a few snacks before returning?"  
"Whatever! It's your house. Come to think of it, I'm leaving. Goodbye, Cohen."  
"Okay. Whatever. Bye." Seth left the room and went into the kitchen, where he sat at the table, thinking about how he really felt about things. He took some time to think about his favorite memories.  
Remember that time when Summer kissed me at the party? Or when we were together in that hotel on our road trip? Wait, what am I thinking?! I love Summer! No! I mean Anna! I love Anna! Oh, this is useless. Before Seth could finish thinking, he was up and running out through the front door, chasing after the beauty he had always loved. Summer was already getting into her car when Seth yelled out, "I love you!"  
Summer got out of the car and walked forward, only so close, yet keeping her distance. "What, Cohen?"  
He panted. "I love you," he repeated, out of breath. "I always have and I always will."  
She smiled at him, probably the first time that month. "I know. I love you, too." She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go ever again.  
  
The four friends sat in the pool house.  
"I have an announcement, everyone! Well, we have an announcement," Seth said finally.  
"What?" Ryan and Marissa said at the same time.  
"Coop, we're an item!"  
"That's great you two. Congrats! But, what about Anna? Seth, you can't just have two girlfriends," Marissa said.  
"Way to go, Seth. You finally sorted out your feelings," Ryan said.  
"That's exactly what I did. I just sat there, thinking. And then suddenly it hit me! I just couldn't take Anna!"  
Summer glared at him. "Is that the only reason why we're together?"  
"No! I love you and Anna's annoying."  
"Way to go, Seth! You finally noticed!" the three of them said in unison.  
"Well, I should be calling Anna up right now and telling her the news."  
"Don't!" Ryan told him. "Wait until you see her at school. It just wouldn't be right if told her now, with her mom's friend and everything."  
"But, maybe I just shouldn't tell her."  
"YOU WILL," everyone said together.  
"I know, I know. I will. But, it just sounds wrong if I'm just like 'Hey, Anna! Me and Summer got back together while you were gone. Ok, bye.' I don't know how to tell her."  
"Tell her the truth," Marissa replied.  
"Promise?" Summer asked her new boyfriend.  
He held her hands in his. "Promise." 


End file.
